Baby on Board
by SSJFlash
Summary: A/U Marron is in high school and ends up pregnant from Trunks. How will they deal with the pregnancy after Marrons parents disown her? How will their friends react? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

DISCLIAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DBZ A/U STORY CHAPTER 1

Trunks was walking almost the lockers at school, when he spotted Marron looking through her locker for her books for Math which they had the next lesson. He quickly ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Marron." She smiled and turned around hugging into him.

"Hey Trunks." She then kissed him on the lips softly, shutting the locker door behind her. He kissed her back softly and looked at her cute, beautiful face, moving a strand of her and placing it behind her ear.

"Wanna hang out tonight, we can do homework or we can go out for a romantic meal?"

Marron smiled and looked into his eyes. "Sure, but my father is out tonight, so we can head over to mine, after to the meal and sit and talk?"

The corners of Trunks's lips turned upwards, as a grin appeared on his face. "Hmm, I would love that. Good idea babe."

They both went into maths and couldn't wait until the lesson was over. They were playing a chance game, where you had to throw a coin and try and land it in the cup, if you didn't land it in then there would be a test next lesson and if you landed it in then there wouldn't be any tests for the whole month. Everyone cheered as everyone kept landing it in the cup.

The school bell rang and they practically ran out of the classroom and met outside the classroom. "I will ring you when I am ready and then you pick me up?" Marron smiled, waiting for Trunks's reply.

And that's how it all started, one night of madness, one night of passion, one amazing night alone with the love of her life.

He picked her up and took her to a fancy romantic restaurant. He made sure that she had a her full on food, whilst listening to a band that he ordered to go to the restaurant, they were singing love songs to Marron and Trunks, her favorite band.

Marron was in her element, she had a great meal and was looking forward to spending some quality, alone time with Trunks. If she wasn't already deeply in love with Trunks, then she would be falling even harder for him. He was her love and she was his.

As soon as they arrived at her house, she opened the door, pulling Trunks in behind her, kissing his cheek. She locked the door behind them and they kissed until they were breathless and were going to pass out. She giggled and took his hand, leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

Trunks picked her up, kissing her gently and passionately on her lips, laying her softly onto the bed, as he crawled and leaned on top of her. She pulled him gently, so he fell on top of her, kissing him passionately. "I love you" she breathed in a whisper.

"I love you, Forever and Always."

Trunks spent the night, making passionate love and slept like a baby, cuddling Marron closely. He could never get used to it and neither could she.

Everything started to feel like it was getting better from there, their love was getting stronger and stronger with every move they took. 

Marron was wondering the corridors at school, a fortnight or two after hanging out with Trunks and spending the night together. All through the couple of weeks, they both had been acting differently, really loved up and really happy, excited almost. Everyone could tell the difference between them, but they didn't know what caused it.

Marron felt sick of all of a sudden and ran towards the girls toilets. Trunks watched her run and had looked concerned, he thought, 'maybe she is just ill or got a stomach bug'. Trunks turned to look at Goten, who was just staring at the place where she was.

Bulla followed Marron and held her hair back, as she threw up and kept throwing up for at least 2 minutes. She finally stood up, flushing the toilet behind her and walked out to the sink, washing her hands and chucking water into her face. "I'm sorry Bulls. I bet this is not the best sight to see."

"It's fine, Marron. You are an amazing friend and I bet that you would do the same for me." Bulla nodded in agreement and looked at her in the eye.

"You feel better? I think you should go home, you look like shit."

"Oh, thanks. That is so much good for my self-esteem."

"Sorry, but it's true babe."

"I know, I do feel like crap."

They both walked out of the bathroom, to find that Goten and Trunks was standing outside, waiting for the girls to appear. Trunks immediately took hold of Marron's hands, "You alright, I heard you throwing up. Are you unwell? You would tell me wouldn't you?"

Marron looked into his eyes, "I just felt a little sick, probably ate a dodgy burger or something." She smiled and looked at Goten, "Hey."

"Marron, you should go home and get some rest. I will drive you and Goten, would you take my bike home, I don't want to leave it at school over night, plus I would need it in the morning."

Marron nodded, "Okay, fine."

Goten, "See you later Marron."

Trunks drove Marron's car to her house, he got out and walked around to the passenger seat, carrying Marron out of the car and took her to her bedroom, laying her down onto the bed. "Marron, where's your pajamas?" She pointed to the drawer in which the pajamas' were in, he walked over to the drawer and grabbed a pair of pj's chucking them onto her bed. "Get changed and sleep." He kissed her on her forehead and smiled. "I love you babe."

He laid next to her and let her cuddle into him, making sure that she was sick, he would look after her. "I love you too babe. Thanks for today," she spoke in an almost whisper, falling slowly and softly into her sweet dreams.

He slowly, brushed her hair and kissed her forehead. He slowly slipped out of bed, trying every effort to not wake her or disturb her from her sleep. He walked downstairs and poured her a glass of water and made her ham sandwich, before sneaking back upstairs and leaving them on the side, getting back into the bed.

A couple of hours past and Marron slowly woke up and looked at him, he was grinning down at her, her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't even slept in months. He chuckled as she groaned, waking up more. "Good afternoon beautiful."

"Good afternoon Trunks, my handsome man." He smiled and looked into her eyes. "You stayed up and waited for me."

Trunks nodded and passed her the sandwich and some water. "Well, if I don't look after you, then who will? You are not very well; I don't want you putting any extra pressure on yourself. Let me look after you." She smiled and giggled, taking the sandwich and eating it, before taking a sip of water.

Back at the school...

Goten was talking to Bulla about how Marron seemed really unwell and down. Bulla looked at Goten and just stared, realizing something.

"Bulla, what is it?"

"Trunks and Marron went on a date a two weeks to a month ago right?"

Goten nodded, "Yes, so what?"

"Well, did Trunks sleep over at Marron's?"

Goten realized what Bulla was on about and chuckled, "No, she's not pregnant. Trunks is not stupid enough to get her pregnant."

Bulla shook her head, "But what if she is and she doesn't know?"

"Surely, they would work it out for themselves." Goten nodded his head, becoming more and more sure that he was right.

"She would tell me, but she hasn't. She doesn't know Goten. We need to talk to them separately."

They both just stared at each other, Goten scratched is head, "I think Marron should find out first and then after she knows, I will put it into Trunks's head. And then they both can talk about it?"

She smacked his arm, "By the time you end up telling Trunks, they would have already talked. We need to tell them at the same time, but at a different place. And let's not tell them like, "Your Pregnant" we need to drop hints like..." She bit her lip, thinking of a way they could tell their best friends that they are having a kid. "Marron has been sick a lot lately, has she been to the doctors yet?"

Goten nodded, "Okay. When shall we tell them?"

Bulla smiled, "Tomorrow, we have a half-day. I will take Marron out shopping and then insist that we go back to my house and I will tell her. You decide what you will do."

Goten thought hard and long for at least 5 minutes.

"Come on, Goten, It can't be that hard."

"I will take him to my house and we will spar ."

"Okay, we have a plan," they both high five each other and then walk away, shaking their heads, trying to forget about how they both looked in front of people.

They were both shocked that their best friends are going to have a child and that Trunks got Marron pregnant. But it still could be wrong and she could have a bug after all... 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day that the plan was going to be put into action. It was the day Bulla was going to tell Marron that she might be pregnant and the day Goten was going to drop the hints to Trunks about Marron and the theory of Pregnancy.

Goten were worried that if Marron was pregnant, that Trunks wouldn't spend time with him anymore. He was worried that Marron and Trunks wouldn't be able to cope and that they wouldn't have enough money. And he was worried that 18 would kill Trunks. He was also worried that 18 would end up making her get rid of her baby.

Bulla was worried that Marron would shout and tell her that she is wrong or that she would burst out into tears and run out of the room. Bulla was worried at how she would take it. Bulla was also worried about their parents and how they would react and what they would force them to do.

Bulla met Marron at lunch time and took her to the mall, showing her all the shops. "Marron, which one should we go in?"

"Bulla, is something wrong, you normally tell us which one."

Bulla shook her head, "Nothing is wrong with me, but you have been sick a lot lately. Just thought I might let you decide."

Marron nodded; spoke pointing at the store across from them, "That one?"

Bulla smiled, "New Look? Sounds good, let's go."

They both walk into the store and walk straight to the dresses.

Bulla saw a black sexy knee-high dress, holding it up in front of Marron, "What do you think of this dress? Think it would suit me?"

Marron laughed and looked at her, "Wow. It looks really... nice."

Bulla looked at her, raising her eyebrow, "Nice? Nice is what you call this dress, what is sexy for you?"

Marron laughed more, trying to stop herself from throwing up, "I don't know. Trunks."

"What did you wear the first time?"

Marron blushed and bite her lower lip, "Erm, this?" Pointing at the top and leggings she was wearing.

"Oh, Marron..."

"What?"

"What is the matter with you? You got to look sexy for your man."

Marron put a hand to her mouth and ran outside the store and straight to the bathrooms and threw up in the toilet. Bulla followed her and held her hair back.

"Marron, you okay?"

After a couple of minutes Marron stood up and wiped her mouth, flushing the toilet and washes her hands. "Yeah, sorry."

"Marron, you have been throwing up a lot. Have you taken a test?" 

Trunks looked through all the paperwork, "Goten have you found anything out yet? I can't find anything."

Goten chuckled, "Well, yes, I found this." Goten passed Trunks a newspaper article that read

'More Teenagers Are Becoming Pregnant!

What is this world coming to? Everyday more teenagers are becoming pregnant. 18 year old Rebecca is pregnant and is expecting her 1st child in May this year. An 13 year old Rachel is also pregnant and is expecting their 1st child in June. An 19 year old female, which is to be unnamed is pregnant with her 2nd child, who is due in December.'

As Trunks read the newspaper article he shook his head, " Why are you giving this to me?"

Goten looked at Trunks and laughed, "I don't know, I just thought it would be funny."

"Goten, why would this be funny? Teenagers are having children."

"I don't know. Maybe because I don't want you getting Marron pregnant, I just hope you haven't already..."

Trunks snapped his head round and looked at Goten, "What?! What do you mean, 'if I haven't already'?"

Goten looked at him and smiled weakly, biting his lip slightly, "Man, you hooked up with her a couple of weeks ago and now she is throwing up. You call that a coincidence or what?"

Trunks looked down and rubbed his fingers through his hair, "Oh god man. I got Marron pregnant?"

Goten nodded, "Sorry dude." 

Marron looked at Bulla, "What do you mean?"

Bulla smirked, "Marron, I think you're pregnant."

Marron closed her eyes, feeling nausea overwhelm her, "What?! Are you joking with me? I just got a bug."

Bulla giggled, "Well you slept with Trunks what? Two week ago? And now you are throwing up. You're pregnant."

Marron started to cry, her eyes filling up with tears. "Oh my god. I can't be Bulla. My dad will kill me."

Bulla took her into a hug, "Everything is going to be okay, we will get you checked out. But you need to talk to Trunks. Text him and tell him you need to meet up tonight."

"Bulla, I don't want to say to him. What if he hates me? What if he breaks up with me?"

"Marron, he won't. Trunks is a good guy, he knows what he is doing, he will stay with you and make sure you are okay and the baby.."

Marron nodded and pulled out her phone and texted Trunks, 'Hey babe, we need to meet up later and talk x"

Trunks heard his phone beep, before he felt it. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at Goten. "It's Marron."

"Trunks, what are you waiting for text her back."

Trunks read the text and looked at Goten, "She wants to talk tonight. Oh god, what am I going to say to her."

Marron got nervous, 2 minutes have passed and Trunks hadn't replied. "He usually replies straight away. Should I text him and check he is okay?"

"Marron, he will be fine, just a bit nervous. Just wait for his text back. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Trunks just tell her that you'll meet her at whatever time suits her and that you want to talk too."

Trunks nodded in agreement before texting her back. ' I'll meet you whenever you want babe x'

Minutes later Marron replied, 'We should meet in the woods at 9pm? x'

Trunks read the message and replied; 'Okay babe. Meet you there then. Love you x'

'Love you too babe x' 


	3. Chapter 3

At exactly 10 minutes to 9pm, Marron was sat in the woods inside her car, checking the time every second. She was very nervous of what Trunks would say and what Trunks would do; she didn't know how he would react.

Trunks appeared from behind the tree, after watching Marron for a couple of seconds, sensing her mood and what she was like. He could sense that she was nervous, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. He was nervous too, but he felt that he had to help her and make her feel comfortable. He left from behind the tree, so she doesn't feel like she was going to be stood up. As soon as Marron spotted Trunks, she smiled and relaxed, opening the car door and stepping out. "Trunks?"

"Marron?"

They both walked to each other and gave each other a big massive hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So what did you do today with Bulla?"

"Oh, I just went shopping and that. I bought a new dress."

He smiled and looked at her outfit, "Oh, well I can't wait to see it. Maybe next Friday on a nice romantic picnic date?"

"Yes, sure Trunks." Her smile grew bigger and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too forever and always."

They both grinned at each other, looking into each other's eyes. If they were nervous before no-one could tell before, they both had relaxed into each other's arms. Slowly moving towards each other, their lips touched softly, embracing each other's love.

Trunks moved backwards and looked at Marron. "You wanted to talk? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just have something to tell you." Her stomach filled with butterflies and her hands were shaking slightly, as her nerves grew every second, she was becoming scared and nervous and guilty.

Trunks noticed the way, she suddenly crumbled and became nothing but nerves. He took her hands in his and smiled, "Marron, you can tell me anything. Why don't we sit down and talk?"

"I know, It's just I don't want you to be angry." Marron nodded and took the keys out of the car and locked it. She walked over to the grass and sat down, as Trunks followed her and took a sitting position next to her.

"Marron, I can never be annoyed or angry at you. You're the love of my life; now tell me what you wanted to tell me. I think I already know, but I am not sure."

She looked at him confused and bit her bottom lip, "What? How? Wait...What do you think I am going to tell you?"

Trunks looked at her and smiled weakly, "Is it something that Bulla told you? I think Goten told me the same thing." Marron's face grew confused and looked at Trunks.

"Goten? What have Goten and Bulla got to do with anything?" He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I don't know Marron. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"I am sorry Trunks. I'm just nervous. I don't want to lose you."

"Marron. You won't lose me, I will be there for you through everything."

"I'm...I'm..." Trunks took her hand and smiled slightly, rubbing her palm with the back of his hand.

"Pregnant?"

Marron nodded and burst out into tears, Trunks taking her hand and giving her a comfortable yet assuring gentle squeeze. "How did you know?"

"Goten dropped hints."

"Bulla dropped hints too. I don't know for sure though."

"It's okay. I will get you a test and we could go to the doctors together?"

Marron nodded and hugged Trunks. "Thank you so much. I love you."

Trunks smiled and chuckled. "I would do anything for you. I love you too."

A couple of minutes later, Trunks drove Marron's car to his house, dropping her off handing his house keys to her. "My mother isn't in till 11pm, so I guess we have two hours to talk and take the test. I will go and pick it up, but just in case my mom comes home early just hide in my bathroom, she hardly ever goes in there. I'll be back in five to ten minutes."

"Okay babe." He kissed her on her cheek, as she got out of the car and walked to the front door, letting herself in the house. As soon as he saw the door close, he drove to the local store and bought 3 different kinds of pregnancy tests, he didn't know which one to get, so he got all 3. He thought that 3 were better than 1. He paid for the tests, before leaving the store and driving home.

He parked the car around the corner in the opening of the trees, locking the car and running into his house. He made sure that no-one would know that she was there. He ran upstairs and saw Marron sat on the bed, she was crying slightly.

"Hey, Marron. Everything is going to be okay."

She smiled slightly, looking into his eyes. "I know, I just don't know what to do."

"Well, take the tests first." He smiled and gave her the tests. "I didn't know which one you would want, so I got you all 3."

She smiled and giggled. "Trunks."

A mischievous grin, his sweet childish sexy grin appeared on his cute face and he bit his bottom lip slightly. "Marron. What?"

"Your amazing." She walked into the bathroom and took the 3 tests, putting them on the side and walking back into the bedroom. "We have to wait 3 minutes."

Trunks nodded and looked at her, moving a strand of hair, behind her ear. "Okay."

Three minutes had passed and Marron hugged Trunks tightly. "Three minutes is up."

They both held hands and walked into the bathroom, reading the three tests. "I don't even know how to read these. Have you got the instructions?"

"Yeah, here." She passed Trunks the sheet of instructions for each test. Trunks and Marron read them together and looked at them.

At the exact same time, Trunks said "Your Pregnant" and Marron said "I'm Pregnant." They both smiled slightly and their eyes filled up with tears.

"We're having a baby."

"Marron, what are we going to do with this information?"

"Well, I don't believe in abortion and adoption."

Trunks nodded. "Neither do I."

"I guess that gives us only one choice and that is to raise the child."

They both looked at each other and smiled. "I know that it is too early for us to be parents, but since we are going to be, we might as well take the chance. I know this is going to be hard for the both of us."

"I agree." They both kissed and smiled.

"I will be there for the both of you. I will be there for you every step of the way. Through every kick, to every comment, to telling your parents, to telling your friends, through the birth, to every year of their life. Your everything to me."

"Your everything to me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Marron went to school as usual; today she was happier knowing that she hasn't lost Trunks and that he loves her, as much as she loves him. Yes, she has some doubts and concerns about raising a baby, but she just wants one day to be fulfilled with happiness and fun. Trunks would make sure that the day was filled with that, he knew how much pressure they were both going to be put under and knew how much fun they both needed. He knew that he also had to tell Bulla and Goten. He couldn't keep them in the dark forever and plus they already knew little things like she could be pregnant.

Marron was stood by her locker, looking at all the cute pictures of family and friends and imagined putting a couple of new pictures of her romance with Trunks. She wanted some fun date pictures; she guessed that Trunks would help out with them. She remembered all the things that Trunks had said yesterday and what happened. Her heart started to race, as Trunks grabbed her arm, closing the locker and took her into an empty classroom. "Marron, what's wrong?"

She hugged him and started to cry, wiping her eyes, "How did you know?"

"Your heart rate started to race." He hugged her back and looked at her.

"Everything is happening so fast, I can't believe it. We haven't been together for long and..." She said in an almost whisper, "I'm pregnant. It's just unbelievable."

"Unbelievable like me eating 30 slices of pizza in 20 minutes?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, you are amazing."

"I know." He chuckled, looking into Marron's eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"Thank you baby."

Marron dried her eyes and taking Trunks's hand took him to see Goten and Bulla.

Goten and Bulla was stood at the locker as they saw Trunks and Marron, they grew very excited to find out what happened while they were talking last night. Trunks and Marron walked up to them and told them to walk outside with them.

They walked outside and looked around. Trunks decided to prepare them both for the news. "Goten, Bulla. I think you need to take a seat somewhere."

~A couple of Minutes Later~

They both smiled and sat down. Bulla looked up at Marron getting really excited, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Trunks chuckled and looked at Goten, "What do you think Bud?"

"Come on man stop playing around and tell us. Did you get your girlfriend Pregnant or not?!"

Marron stepped forward, looking into Trunks's eyes and then looking at Goten and Bulla.

"We're pregnant."

Goten and Bulla burst out into laughter. "Oh my god."

"What are you going to do?"

"You can't keep it or are you going to?"

"You're going to keep it aren't you?"

Trunks and Marron laughed, "Yes, we're keeping it. I guess we will hate the decision later, but we don't believe in abortion and adoption."

"I'm going to be the best father ever."

"I know you are. And I'm going to be the best mother ever." Marron giggled, as Trunks chuckled, before they moved closer together and kissed each other's lips softly and passionately.

"Oh Come on Guys. Get a room."

"Sorry." Every laughed and looked at each other, as everyone went silent.

"Trunks, I am going to be the best uncle Goten. The fun one."

"Okay, Goten. You can be uncle Goten."

"I'm going to be... who?" Bulla spoke feeling a little left out.

"Aunt Bulla, of course."

"Yay!" They all laugh and hug each other. "I love you guys."

"We love you too."

An hour later and Bulla had dragged Trunks and Marron, along with Goten to the baby stores. "Right we need to get some idea on prices. You will both start needing some stuff, like cribs, prams, bottles, clothes, especially you Marron."

"What about me?"

"Well, you are going to start getting bigger and we need to make sure that you have enough clothes to cover all of you."

"Oh well... We have a long way to go until I need all these stuff."

"Marron, we need to make sure we have enough money, if we don't I will have to work extra hours."

"Trunks..."

"Marron, just let me do something for you."

"Fine, but you are not working too much." He shrugs and hugs her.

"Right, let's start with the cribs..."

"This one over here is $319.99. Is that cheap for cribs?"

"I don't know. I haven't got the slightest idea on baby stuff."

"What is it Bulla?

"You're a Sayian, remember what will happen to the baby?"

"Oh.. I didn't think of that..."

"I guess we have to go and see Gohan sometime. But I do have this dodgy feeling that Gohan already knows."

Gohan appears behind Trunks and Marron, he coughs slightly, making everyone jump and turn to face him. "Yes, I do know Trunks. And I am not going to give you both praise and approval. You shouldn't have let this happen. You are both too young and you're a Sayian Trunks did you ever think of that?"

"I think this is worse than we thought..."

"You got that right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, not only is it a Sayian child, it is stronger, it is not compatible to Marron's body. She may be fine for now, but later on the baby will probably break one or two bones. It won't kill her, but it will hurt her. You need to keep the "baby" is control at all times, don't let it get upset and don't let it get mad. Keep the baby calm and happy. That means making sure that you look after yourself well Marron and that you keep resting, but also keeping exercising. You need to prepare yourself and as for you Trunks you need to be with nearly all the time. You're the father you're the only one who can put the baby back into line, when it gets angry. Of course it will have a normal life until it turns around the age of 13."

Everyone just stared at Gohan, fear rising in their eyes, as Gohan just burst out laughing. "Oh don't say you took me seriously. I'm only joking with you, but the bit about it having a normal life until it's about 13 is merely true, but it's real age is 6 years old."

They all laughed trying to shake their worry away. "Gohan, don't do that to us."

"Why, I thought it was fun."

"Well, it wasn't!"

"Sorry. And Congratulations, just come to me whenever you need me. But make sure Marron doesn't go to the normal doctors, they will realize something is wrong and will harm the baby, trying to work out what. Go to Dende and make sure that I am there at the appointments. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Trunks you will become an Alpha-figure to this child and make sure you do it right."

Gohan walks away, as Marron hugs Trunks and tries to forget. "Okay, can we have some "Normal" fun now?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Marron wakes up at 6am and decides that she needs to get a shower; she ended up crying herself to sleep in a pretty red short up to the knee dress. She walks into her own bathroom and wipes off her makeup, turning the shower on, she takes off her clothes, leaving them on the bathroom sink, before gentle climbing into the shower. As she washes her hair, she thinks about what to do, 'I can't speak to Trunks, Bulla or Goten today. They will know that something is wrong and it will just worry them. Trunks will never forgive me with the abortion tomorrow. I don't want to do it, I will fight with everything I have, but my mom is strong she will force the nurses or doctors to do it. She will tell them a pack of lies like it is not what I want, but I just don't know it yet. She will tell them everything and anything to stop me from having this child. I can't let her do this. I have to do one thing on my own and that is protecting my child. If that means not speaking to Trunks, Bulla or Goten today then that is a risk I am willing to take. '

She rinsed off her hair and cleaned her body and skin that was filled with sweat and tears. Falling asleep crying in her dress was not a good idea, especially with the temperature it was last night. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body, she picked out the outfit that she wanted to wear that day, casually slipping into a black sleek dress, which showed how she was feeling. She was feeling like death, she hadn't had any decent night's sleep in weeks and it wasn't good for the unborn baby.

She straightened her hair, putting enough makeup on to cover the bags under her eyes and to make her look more alive. Putting on her nice pair of pumps and slinging her bag over her shoulder before getting in her car and driving to school, watching and keeping an eye out for Trunks, Goten or Bulla, making sure that they didn't spot her. She pulled up close to the school gates, behind the crowd of cars, which totally covered the view of her car.

Goten pulled up in his jeep, as Trunks was getting out, looking around for Marron. He needed to speak with her about what happened with his mother last night. After realizing that she wasn't anywhere to be found, he texted her telling her that he loved her and his conversation with his mother was horrible and terrifying but it went better than expected and wanted to speak to her about it. As Marron received the message, watching Goten and Trunks with panic in her eyes, trying to stay calm, making sure that they couldn't see her.

A young teenager appeared behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Marron, is everything okay? You seem a little stressed." Before rubbing a napkin across her face, wiping up the tears that laid there.

Marron was shocked and stood there stunned. Not recognizing the voice that was behind her, she slowly turned around to see Uub standing there. Taking a deep sigh, before realizing that she held a deep breath, she slowly started to calm down. "Uub? Yeah, I'm fine." Moving a strand of her hair behind her ear, she slowly turned around, grabbing her bag out of her car, locking the car behind her.

"You hiding from Trunks or Goten or both?" Uub grinned watching her respond nervously and trying to act as if everything was okay, but he could see in her eyes, that she was not fine and that something was scaring her. He thought for a moment, 'Am I scaring her?' After realizing that he was completely wrong.

"Uub, I am not hiding from anyone." Trying to act normal and calm, she slowly started to walk to the school gates, glancing around the car park, seeing Trunks and Goten walk into the school building before taking sigh of relief.

"If your fine, then why did you just glance around the car park and sigh with relief when you saw Trunks and Goten go inside. You know that I can listen to your heart rate and know that you are lying. Every time you lie your heart rate quickens Marron. Now please tell me what is going on with you lately maybe I can help."

"Uub I am fine!"

"Okay fine, If you insist but if you need to talk to me at all, I will be right here, listening just whisper my name and I will be there. I promise."

Marron nodded before walking into the building, walking up to her locker, making sure Trunks was not in sight, before taking out her books that she needed for the school day. She went to her first lesson, which was English. The teacher set her homework to read more of Pride and Prejudice and to write a mind map on different ways it could be interpreted and all the ways the writer used the techniques they know to make the reader be persuaded to think a certain way more than others. She looked in her planner, realized that she had the homework and that she didn't complete it or even try to attempt it. Under her breath Marron swore, "Shit." This was unusual for Marron unless something seriously was wrong, knowing that he had to protect Marron, Trunks walked up to her, concern drew all over his face.

"What's wrong babe?"

Hearing his words and sensing his concern, Marron slowly looked away, "Oh It's nothing just forgot to do the homework."

"Oh," as relief flooded through his system, "I am sorry. I haven't done it neither, hardly anyone has. We shouldn't get into much trouble. You had me worried Marron. Are you sure that is all you are worried about?"

Listening to her heart rate as she spoke "Yes," he realized that she was lying and that there was something more going on then what she was letting on. He had an idea what it was but before he could talk, the teacher walked into the classroom, telling her students to take their seats immediately and that lesson has started and no-one was allowed to walk out of the classroom, without her permission and if she saw anyone do it, then they would have to speak to the head-master immediately and explain themselves. Trunks took his seat, watching as the teacher talked everyone through what was needed for the rest of the term, since they were completing Pride and Prejudice in a weeks' time.

After the lesson, Marron walked off leaving Goten, Trunks and Bulla stood there shocked, watching her leave them alone. Bulla shouted towards her, trying to grab her attention, so she could tell what was wrong. "Marron! Wait up."

Bulla looked at Trunks and Goten, her expression unreadable, as Marron just continued to walk, close enough to hear her. "She could defiantly have heard that."

"For the first time in my life, she lied to me. She told me she was only upset about the homework that she hadn't done. She has never lied to me before." His voice an almost whisper, his eyes watching Marron walk away shocked.

Itching the back of his head, Goten was nervously thinking of how to say what he wanted to say, without upsetting or angering Trunks or Bulla. "Trunks, she is going through a lot. She probably wants to be left alone."

"I'm sorry Goten, but I am not going to let that happen. I can't just sit idly by as my best friend becomes a wreck all because she is..." Her voice an almost whisper, trying to not let anyone hear what she was saying. "Pregnant."

"Bulla, she needs space."

"No Goten, she needs me. I need to comfort her. I am off to go and see my girlfriend. I got her into this mess, I need to help her through it." Trunks started to walk away and walk to look for Marron when Goten pulled him by his arm, making him take a step backwards.

"Trunks, what happened last night? How did she go from being cheerfully happy to like this? Did you tell her parents like you planned?"

Trunks nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Yes, we did. We told them. Marron's mother and father looked furious. My mom told me it would take some time to let her get used to the idea and that she was very disappointed in me." He shook his head and turned to Goten. "Can I go and see her now? I need to speak to her?"

"Trunks, I think we need protection from the pack..."

"Not yet, I don't want them to know. Not yet anyway."

"Trunks, they will smell it on her."

"I know, but not yet." 


	6. Chapter 6

towards the car.

Marron had her head in her hands, looking around the car for her phone. Grabbing her phone and taking it in her hands, looking at all the pictures of her and Trunks, before choosing the picture they took on the roof, watching the stars and the sun rise. Looking at the picture, Marron didn't hear the sound of the passenger door click, as Uub climbed into the car and took hold of her hand, shutting the door behind him.

Her head slowly rose up looking at Uub, "Uub, please not right now. I want to be left alone."

"No, Marron. You won't talk to Trunks, Goten or Bulla, your best friends and your boyfriend. Who else are you going to talk to?"

"No-one. I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want to be left alone." Her hand, slowly trying to pull away from Uub's but with his strength, he wouldn't let go of her hand. Only squeezing it slightly and softy to help reassure her.

"Marron, you can talk to me. I am here for you. Just tell me everything and I will help you." Adding emphasis on certain words, to try to make her believe what he was saying. She nodded.

"Only, if you will leave straight after and you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

He nodded, "I promise Marron. I won't tell a soul."

"I'm pregnant, like you already know. Well we told my parents last night and they are..." Her voice became all chocked up that she had to stop speaking, or she would burst out into tears.

"They are what Marron?" Uub nodded giving her a slight gentle reassuring squeeze again. His voice gentle and caring, a different side to Uub that Marron hadn't seen before or not very often at least.

"They-are-forcing-me-to-have-an-abortion." Her words rushed, almost clasping into one word, never mind a sentence. But luckily Uub had great senses so he understood what she was trying to tell him. Her heart rate quickened as unwanted tears escaped her eyes.

"I am so sorry Marron." Pulling Marron into his arms, resting her head on his chest, rubbing her back in soft gentle circles.

"Don't be I brought it on myself. They said that they would drag me to the clinic if they had to. And if I didn't allow it to happen then I would be disowned and they would throw me out." Her chest raises and falling quickly, tears streaming down her face, her makeup smudged and her hair became a heap of frizzy hair.

"No, you didn't Marron. I will stop this, I won't let any of this happen to you. Why won't you tell Trunks about this?"

"Uub you can't do anything, they will try to kill you. I can't tell Trunks or he will be upset with me, I feel guilty that I let this happen."

"Marron, you didn't let this happen. You didn't know how badly your parents would react. I am sorry this happened. I will sort this out... I promise. Talk to Trunks he would be upset with you. He will help you." 


	7. Chapter 7

Marron's mother woke Marron up at 6am, to make sure that she was dressed and ready for the clinic appointment. Marron's mother didn't want her to be late, because if she was then she wouldn't know when she would get the opportunity to get another appointment before it was too late. Marron had barely slept at all, she was crying all night, shaking her head. When she finally got to sleep at 5am, she kept having nightmares, nightmares that shook within her.

Marron was dragged out of bed and was forced to get a shower and then changed. "Get up and get a shower. If you don't I will wash you and dress you myself." Her voice filled with anger and no sympathy at all. She scared Marron when she talked like this, it was almost like she was the general of Marron's life and if she didn't do what she said, and her life would be over.

Pulling her arm away, gritting her teeth, Marron whispered just about the only words she could say. "Mother, I am not a child."

"Well, maybe you are if you are stupid enough to get pregnant at your age? Especially with a Sayian, do they just fascinate you like your little fairytales when you were younger? What did you expect Marron that you have sex and then have no problem?"

"Just... shut up...SHUT UP!" After realizing what she said she stepped backwards and closed her eyes, preparing to be slapped.

"What did you just do Marron? Did you just tell me to shut up? Did you just raise your voice to me?! Get ready and be downstairs in ten or I will come upstairs and drag you there." Marron nodded, watching her mother walk away, slowly calming down and running into the bathroom turning the shower on, walking back into her bedroom getting her clothes ready.

As she got into the shower, washing herself, slowly running her hand over her stomach, trying to hug it and protect it. Her eyes filled with tears, wiping them away, looking at her stomach, whispering soft, sweet, gentle words to her baby. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I let you down. I wish I could stop this from happening, but my mother would kill me and your father. I can't let her hurt your father, it would kill me." Her eyes flooding and streaming down her face, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I love you." Freezing for a moment, frozen in the spot unaware of how she really felt towards her baby. Her words escaped her lips, stepping out of the shower, crying hard and grabbing tissues from the bathroom, wiping her eyes dry. "I'm sorry you have to leave."

Pulling herself together, walking into her bedroom, getting dry and dressed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a top, grabbing her matching jacket and walking downstairs. Her phone in her front pocket, her hand reaching for it every step she took and then stopping when she realizes how Trunks would react if he found out.

As her mother, pulled her by her arm, taking her into the car. "This is the best thing you are going to do. You don't want to lose us do you?" Her eyebrows rose, looking into Marron's eyes sending her a questioning look that says 'if you do then you will lose us. Do you want to lose us?'

~#~

Uub is looking around for Trunks at school. He runs up to him, as Trunks swings for his arm to push him away. "What the hell man?"

"Sorry, I need to talk to you... In private." Trunks walks Uub to an empty classroom.

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's Marron..."

"What about her? Is she okay? She isn't talking to me."

"I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Is she dead? Please don't tell me she is dead. She is dead isn't she?" His eyes started to fill with tears, preparing for the worse.

"No, no, no! Trunks... Her mother is forcing her to have an abortion."

"What?! When? Why didn't she tell me this?" His hands started to clam up with sweat. He shakes his head from side to side.

~#~

"No mother, I don't want to lose you. I love you but I also love my baby. I can't let you do this. I'm not having the abortion. I can't..." Her eyes filling with tears and looking around the car to find space or a plan to stop the abortion.

A couple of minutes later Marron's mom pulled up the car outside of the abortion clinic. She opened her car door, walking around to open the door for Marron, pulling her out of the car. "Come on now!" Marron started to cry, as Marron's mom dragged her straight to the reception. "Miss Marron Chestnut for her abortion, her appointment is with Miss Harper at 8:20am."

The receptionist could tell Marron didn't want the abortion, but didn't want to interfere and get the stick off of the Chestnuts. She knew that the Chestnuts were strong and tough and would go after anyone that stood in their way or who fought against them. "Okay, do you know the Abortion will take place over 20 minutes? You still have 15 minutes until your appointment; I will tell Miss Harper that you arrived early."

Marron nodded and looked at her mother. "I need to use the bathroom." Marron's mother nodded and took her to the toilets waiting outside the room; she knew the windows were locked so Marron couldn't get out even if she wanted to.

~#~

"The appointment is today in..." As Uub looked at his watch, his jaw dropped. "30 minutes. At Twenty past 8. You better hurry; do you want me to drive you there?"

Trunks nodded, running out of the classroom to Uub's car, waiting outside for a second as Uub catches up and unlocked the car, getting in and driving towards the clinic. As he got a mile away from the clinic, they saw huge row of cars. "Traffic! Argh.. We will miss it."

"Trunks get out and run as fast as you can."

Trunks got out of the car and starts to run his way to the clinic.

~#~

The appointment started as Marron walked into the room, her head became a little dizzy and her eyes were filled with tears. "Please, I don't want to do this. Please mom."

Marron was pushed towards the bed and got told to lie down. She did as she was told; her arms wrapped around her stomach, as the nurse pulled her arms away and tied them down to the bed. "Thanks for doing this Harper."

"I owed you a favour, so it doesn't really affect me. Just another day at the job. Another day to look at people making the mistakes and I have to fix them. Just like I will fix your daughters."

"Why are you doing this? Get off me, get away from me?! Untie me! Please. Please, please. I am begging you. Yes I made a mistake but it's not a mistake any more. I love the idea of being pregnant please. I love my unborn baby."

The nurse didn't even flinch, didn't even glance at her face, and just stuck the injection into her stomach, which would start killing the baby in seconds.

"NO!" Marron woke up screaming and kicking, looking around at the clinic. She had passed out as she got told to lie on the bed; the nurse tapped her arm and woke her up, just as she woke from her nightmare. She looked around the room and realised it was not too late. The injection was still fill and on the side of the table.

Marron took deep breaths, "I can't. I can't do it. It's not a mistake, it's not a mistake. I love my baby please." Marron stood up and tried to run as Marron's mother held her close.

Trunks was around the corner and was just in front of the clinic, he ran inside breathless. Hearing Marron's cries as he ran inside the room. "Marron?"

"Trunks? Get me out of here please." Her eyes crying, he glanced around the room looking for the injection, realizing what Trunks was doing, Marron ran up to Trunks, pulling out of her mother's arms.

"Trunks, I am still pregnant. They didn't do anything. Please just get me out of here." Marron was crying her eyes out hard into his chest. His eyes filled with water, as he sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Let's go." Trunks picked up Marron and took her out of the abortion clinic and ran to the car. He could hear Marron's mother shouting behind them 'You're disowned Marron, You are disowned! Never see us again or you will be dead.'

Marron cried harder. "How did you know?"

"Uub."

"Oh. I'm glad he told you. If he hadn't of told you I guess... we would have lost our baby." Holding her stomach she wriggled so she could him more. "I love you."

"I love you too. Marron you should have told me. Why didn't you?"

"I thought that you would be angry and upset with me."

"Baby, I wouldn't have been angry or upset with you, just your mother. It's fine though, you are coming to stay with me. I will check with my mom, but I pretty much am 99.9% counting that you will be able to move in with me."

"Okay, Trunksy. What about my clothes and my school stuff? My laptop?" Marron hugged Trunks closer.

"I will get Uub and Gohan to get everything for you. They will be quick, I'll give them some boxes or bags and pack everything into the bags/boxes while your family are out or are downstairs." Trunks leaned his head down stopping running when he reached Uub's car, letting Marron stand for herself and kissed her passionately and softly.

"Thank you Trunks."

"It's fine Marron. Now let's get you away from here. Uub?"

Marron and Trunks climbed into the car, telling Uub to drive over to Gohan's house. They wanted to talk to Gohan about getting the clothes and all of Marron's belongings.

"Gohan, all of my belongings are at my house and I am not allowed to go and get them, will you get them for me?"

Gohan nodded. "Marron, anything you need right now you will get. Do you want me to send them over to Trunks's house?"

"Yes please."

"Uub, Valese, you will come with me and Gohan keep an eye out on Trunks and Marron please. I will get Goten and Bulla to stay near each other, close to Trunks's house. Then it's easy to keep an eye on all of them."

Marron nodded and took Trunks's hands, walking towards her car and gets inside, as Trunks walks around and gets in. Starting to drive towards Trunks's house.

Later on Trunks had been waiting for his mother to leave work and come home, so he could ask his mom if Marron could move in with them. Trunks could just hear a noise as the door opens and Trunks's mom walks inside the room. Marron is sat on the sofa next to Trunks hugging into him. Trunks's mom walks and looks around. "Hello Trunks. Hello Marron."

"Hey Miss Briefs."

"Bulma, please. Call me Bulma."

"Okay Bulma."

Trunks looked at his mom and smiled weakly, "Mom, me and Marron have to ask you something. It's important and you need to have an open mind."

"Okay, Trunks. What is it?"

"Marron's parents nearly forced her into an abortion, they wouldn't let her leave the clinic. I had to get her out of there. They said that they..." Biting his lip, looking at Marron trying to hide the gulit on his face. "Have disowned her. And they have kicked her out of the house."

Marron burst out into tears hugging Trunks. "Is it okay Miss Briefs if..." She couldn't finish the sentence she felt like she was been disrespectable towards Trunks and his mother.

"Marron could move in with us."

Trunks's mother nodded, "Yes, of course. But no funny-business you hear me."

Marron and Trunks sighed with relief and hugged each other tightly and closely, as Trunks kissed Marron's forehead. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Marron, I am so sorry that this has happened. I know I hate the idea of being a grandma at my age, but I can't stop this from happening, it's already happened. What are you going to do about your clothes and everything?"

"Gohan is bringing them over with Uub and Valese. We thought it wasn't good to go in the house, especially not Marron."

Marron's mother nodded, "Okay Trunks. Marron we have an spare room for you or if you need to be close to Trunks for now, you can sleep on his bed and he will pull out his sofa bedMarron smiled, "Is it okay if I go to sleep now. It's been a horrible day."

"Yes sure baby." Trunks helped her stand up and walked her into the bedroom. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you need to, while Gohan brings over your stuff.

"Trunks. Can I borrow a t-shirt please?"

"Yes, sure. Here you go angel. How's my little baby doing in there?" Marron smiled, as Trunks passed her one of his t-shirts from his drawer.

"She or he is fine." Marron took of her t-shirt and trousers, putting Trunks's t-shirt on and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow Marron was fast asleep. Trunks chuckled, watching her sleep and laid in bed next to her, cuddling her into him. Her lips twitched into a big smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you Marron." Marron looked at Trunks and smiled, her waving mess of her hair laid all over his chest as she was hugging into his chest, just waking up. He smiled back, kissing her forehead. "Morning Beautiful." His voice gentle and soft, looking at her and gazing into her eyes, taking note of the way she looks, the way she dresses and the way she smiles. Everything about her draws him closer until their lips are touching passionately.

Marron giggled watching the way Trunks moved, "You are in a very good mood this morning."

"Well, it's called waking up next to you."

"Well, I love waking up next to you." She smiled at him, her smile slowly faded away, sitting up she looked around the room for some water, realizing that she didn't bring any water to bed. She sat up, climbing out of bed. "Stay here. Okay?"

"Marron, what's wrong?" She ran towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her, before realizing that Trunks had somehow sneaked into the room behind her. She kneeled on the floor, throwing up heavily into the toilet. "Oh." He ran up to her, rushing to pull her hair behind her, so she wouldn't throw up all over her hair.

A minute later, she stopped throwing up and turned to look at Trunks, smiling weakly. "Thank you for this amazing gift of throwing up." She spoke sarcastically, kind of annoyed and upset that she had all the negatives of being pregnant.

"Hey, it wasn't just all me you know. You did do something too."

She giggled, making Trunks chuckle too, "I think I need a shower. I stink." He started sniffing her, pulling her into his lap, looking into her eyes.

"You smell of me and you."

Looking at Trunks, confused, her eyebrows creased and her smile faded. "What? I smell like you and me? What's that supposed to me?"

"You smell different, you smell like me.."

Marron nodded and giggled, "Oh, well that's good."

Trunks chuckled, "Sorry. It's a Sayian thing."

Marron smiled a little tiredly grumpy, "Well, I am going to take a shower and brush my teeth."

Trunks smiled, looking into her eyes. "Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Hmm... Sure."

Trunks nodded, "What do you want for breakfast babe?"

"Hmm... Pickles and Ice-cream."

Trunks's eyebrows creased, he bit his lip, "Really? That kind of sounds disgusting."

"Yeah, I want pickles and ice-cream. That's if you have any in?"

Trunks chuckled, "Okay babe. I will go see if we have." Trunks walked out of the bathroom, into his bedroom looking at the boxes around the room, he realized that Gohan must have left them. He slowly got dressed and walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom, have we got any pickles and ice-cream?"

"Trunks? Pickles and ice-cream?" She seemed confused, looking at Trunks.

"It's for Marron." She smiled, confusion suddenly wearing off, her nurse thinking mode going off in her mind.

"It's her cravings. Her pregnancy cravings. I think we have some pickles in the fridge, but we don't have any ice-cream. Sorry. If I was you I would go out to the shops and get her some."

"Okay Mom. I will get some ice-cream later." Walking back to the bedroom, just as Marron is getting changed. "I am sorry baby, we don't have any ice-cream, you want something else?"

Marron's face dropped and she looked devastated. "Oh, I just really wanted some. Erm... I will be fine for now anyway. I wasn't that hungry."

Trunks walked over to Marron, trying to not look at her slightly enlarged breasts and look in her eyes. "Babe, if you wanted some ice-cream I will go and get some from the shop. Remember you have to start eating better, you are not alone now. You have to start looking out for you and our baby." He put his hand on her stomach, smiling.

Marron quickly, pulled his hand away. "Babe, please don't touch my stomach. And I will have something in an hour or so. Just not hungry yet."

"Okay baby. We need to talk to Master Roshi. Do you want me to phone him and get us an appointment with him?"

She smiled, nodding as she finished getting changed. "Please, babe."

"Okay." As he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and rang Master Roshi, Marron watched Trunks's half of the conversation.

"Hello, Trunks."

" Master Roshi, we need to talk. Can I book an appointment with you for Marron?"

"Oh yes of course. I have an appointment slot free for tonight, Gohan told me to keep an appointment free for you."

"Okay, we will take it. Why has Gohan talked to you?"

"He told me about the pregnancy and he wanted to make sure you could have an appointment when you needed it."

"Okay, What time is the appointment?"

"Meet at the clinic at 5pm."

"Okay will be there. Thanks Master Roshi."

As Trunks put the phone down, looking at Marron. "There is an appointment free at 5pm tonight. Is that okay with you? I could re-arrange it."

"No, that's perfect Trunks." Running over to Trunks, kissing his lips passionately. "I love you Trunks, forever and Always."

"I love you too. All of you, you and the baby."

Marron giggled remembering when she first started to love the baby, as much as she loved Trunks. "I love the baby too."

From somewhere else is the house, Trunks's mom calls out, "Trunks. I am off to the supermarket for the essentials is there anything else you want?"

Trunks smiles and shouts back, looking at Marron for anything added to the list, as she nodded, he replied, "No, just ice-cream."

~#~

Bulma arrived at her destination, but it wasn't the destination that she told Trunks. Yes, she didn't lie, because she was going to go to the supermarket after wards, but she wanted to take a pit-stop along the way. She wanted to ask the Chestnuts a question; she wanted to talk to them about how they chucked Marron out. Of course she was okay with Marron moving in, but it wasn't the best for Marron. Marron had lost her parents over this and she wanted Marron to keep her parents. Bulma knew the implications it had on her family, when she lost touch with her mother and father. It was devastating and didn't help her when it came to giving birth to Trunks.

She got out of the car, walked towards the door and knocked. She knocked twice no answer until she heard footsteps, loud footsteps, the only sound high heels could make. The door swung open, leaving an annoyed Mrs Chestnut stood looking at Bulma. "Hello Mrs Chestnut. I just wanted to have a quick word about Marron."

"Bulma, is it? I am sorry but I don't know a Marron. The only Marron I know got pregnant and died." Bulma felt hurt inside, her stomach twisted at the words that a mother spoke about her own daughter.

"Oh. I should go then. But your daughter is still alive and she needs you. I know you were only trying to protect your daughter, but you are hurting her when she needs you. Your daughter is an remarkable teenager and yes, I agree she shouldn't have gotten pregnant but you need to support her-"

Mrs Chestnut had heard enough, telling her how to look after her daughter. "How dare you tell me how to live my life? Marron is not Chestnut anymore. Your son took that away from her. If she hadn't have gotten pregnant in the first place then she would be or if she took the injection like I tried to tell her to do. Then she would still be Chestnut but, she didn't. Now leave." Slamming the door behind her, Bulma was left angry and staring at the door.

"You nearly forced her into an abortion. You are the worst mother alive!" Walking away and getting in the car, slamming the door behind her. Driving straight to the supermarket, buying all the items that she needed before getting in the house. Her heart was racing fast and her face was red as a tomato, filled with anger no rage. She walked into the room, seeing Marron and Trunks.

As soon as Trunks saw her, he became worried. "Mom, what happened?"

"Nothing, Son. Just tired."

"Mom, you look really really angry. Worse than when you found out Marron was pregnant. What is wrong?"

"I went to see Marron's parents."

Marron stood up and looked at Bulma, her voice an almost whisper, "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't lose your family Marron."

"Well, they have gone anyway. You have just angered them even more."

"Mom, what did you say to them?"

"Nothing. I just told them that they needed to speak to Marron and not abandon her when she needs them the most."

"Oh. What did they say?"

"Nothing, they just slammed the door in my face."

"Oh."

~#~

Marron and Trunks had arrived for their first appointment with Master Roshi. Gohan was standing there, watching everything with his arms crossed, making sure everything went ok. Master Roshi spoke up as they arrived. "Marron, Trunks. Come with me." As they walked through the door into the room, "Marron would you take a seat on the bed please." Marron nodded and climbed on, by the helping hand of Trunks.

"Well, I bought an ultrasound machine from your mother Trunks. She said that they had one for sale, as they had bought an extra one. I bought it for Marron, so she didn't have to go to the hospital."

"Thank you Master Roshi. You didn't have to."

"It's fine Marron. Now let's take an ultrasound and find out how this baby is doing." Trunks held Marron's hand as she lifted her shirt up a little bit. "Can you pull down your trousers a little bit; I need to get the whole of your stomach." She moved her trousers down slightly, so Master Roshi had just enough space for the test.

"Thank you Marron. Now this might be slightly cold." Master Roshi squeezed a little bit of gel onto her stomach. "This is a little bit of gel; it will help us see the baby better." Marron squirmed slightly, as the coldness of the gel made her shiver slightly.

"Oh, that's freezing." Trunks and Master Roshi chuckled, after seeing how Marron wasn't happy at them chuckling, they both stopped.

"Sorry."

Master Roshi looked at Marron and put the ultrasound scanner to her stomach, looking on the screen, he kept moving the scanner until a little blip; a little dot appeared on the screen. It was roughly half an inch long.

Marron looked at the screen and started to cry. She bites her lip softly, wiping her tears with her other hand. Trunks looked at the screen and his eyes water. "Sorry." He smiled in wonder, looking at the screen and then Marron's belly. "I love you Marron."

"I love you Trunks." Trunks moves close and kisses her lips passionately and looks into her eyes, as Marron kisses his lips passionately back. They eyes brighten with the amount of love that is going through their bodies, from their hearts to their brain and back.

Gohan was almost completely forgotten until her voiced his opinions, as he smelled their love pulsing through the air. "Trunks. Please, stop before you get any further. I don't want to see you or Marron fully naked thank you very much."

Marron giggled nervously, feeling embarrassed, her cheeks became as red as Bulma's was earlier. She looked at Trunks, as Trunks chuckled, pulling apart from her. "Sorry Gohan."

"It's fine."

"Marron, I am going to put you on prenatal tablets, I bought them earlier in case you needed them." Master Roshi, put the scanner away, printing a picture out, picking up the prenatal tablets and some paper towels. Walking over to Marron, he smiled and passed her the tablets. "Trunks, Marron, I thought you would like to take a picture of the ultrasound with you." Passing the picture to Trunks along with the paper towels. Trunks smiled, taking the picture and putting it in his pocket as he cleaned up the gel from Marron's stomach. "I would like you both to come back in a month, so I can keep an eye on the baby."

Trunks and Marron smiled, waving at Master Roshi, "Thank you. I will call you soon or get Trunks to book an appointment when he is working with you."

~#~

Trunks took Marron home to smell some food cooking in the oven, a Sunday dinner, even though it's only Friday, it smells nice and probably looks nice anyway. Trunks looked at Marron and smiled, "Sunday Dinner, my mom's best meal ever."

Marron smiles and thinks, 'My mom's Sunday Dinners was the best too.' Marron's face drops, looking at Trunks and her eyes start to water, before Trunks could realise that she was going to cry, she stopped herself. Marron walked into the kitchen, to see Bulma sitting at the Kitchen table, Marron's and Trunks's food next to her. "Hello Miss Briefs, you really didn't have to make me tea, I would have gone and bought something."

"No, no. It's fine Marron. Since you have moved in, I might as well make a little extra and plus, I always have extra when I make Sunday Dinner. Goten always comes around and has some food too. So it's not like I am doing any different from normal."

"Well, I think it looks amazing."

Trunks smiles, pulling a chair out for Marron; she sits down and smiles at Trunks. Trunks goes and takes a seat opposite Marron. "Thanks Mom. I have something for you."

"You're welcome. What is it Trunks? Trunks smiled, passing her an extra copy of Marron's ultrasound. As soon as Bulma saw it she smiled, overwhelmed and her eyes started to water. "Sorry. I'm just so happy."

~#~

"Marron." Trunks whispers next to her, pulling her closer to him. "We have the place to ourselves for a while..."

Marron bites her lip softly as she gets pulled into Trunks's arms. "I know." She whispers back.

They both look into each other's eyes smirking, as Trunks kisses her lips, her neck, her cheek back to her neck. Marron giggles, moaning softly pushing Marron against his bedroom door, softly nipping at her neck. "I love you Marron."

"I love you too Trunks. I love you more than words can describe." She smiles looking into his eyes, starting to take his top off. He grins and helps her take his top off. While kissing her passionately on the lips, he slowly unbuttoned her top and slid it off of her shoulders, watching it drift softly to the floor.

"You're so hot and your boobs are getting a tiny bit bigger." Marron giggled slightly, biting her bottom lip, a little nervously.

"Yeah and they are getting sore, so no playing with them."

Trunks chuckled, "Okay. I don't play with them anyway."

Marron bit her lip a little more nervously, closing her eyes. "Erm... babe. Can I go to the bathroom before we go any further?"

Trunks looked at Marron confused and with worry. "What's wrong babe?"

"I think I may have dribbled a little."

Trunks looked at Marron and smiled, kissing her lips. "It's okay babe. Take as long as you want. I'll be here. It's only part of the pregnancy you know?"

"I know, but it's embarrassing." Her eyes are closed and looking down, biting her lip.

"Hey, When you are carrying my child in your stomach, nothing you do is embarrassing to me." He slowly kissed her lips and then pulled back 


	9. Chapter 9

Marron looked at Trunks, "Baby, I can't go to school today. Not like this. Look at the state of me. I can't stop throwing up for 5 minutes. I feel horrible." Her voice seemed almost like she was shouting at him, she couldn't cope with any arguments today of all days. For the past few hours her stomach wouldn't let any food whatsoever down. She was not having a good day and it was only 7:30am. Marron was not impressed at all.

"Babe... Calm down. It's fine." Trunks was worried about Marron, but he knew he had to go to school, Marron said earlier that she didn't want him to miss any days off of school because she was pregnant. She didn't want anybodies education to be ruined because she was too sick with morning sickness. "You will be fine, I promise. This is only natural."

"Marron! Do you want me to ring school and tell them that you have a stomach bug or something?" Bulma's voice rung out as she stepped into the room to see the loved up couple looking into each other's eyes, talking, almost arguing.

"Yes, please." She sighed heavily, sitting down closing her eyes. "Oh no... Not again." She stood up and rushed out of the bedroom to the bathroom and sat down, throwing up into the toilet.

"Mom, can you make sure Marron is okay, while I am at School?" Trunks sighed, watching his mom as she dialed the school's number.

"I can't sweetie I have to work." As she walked away before he could say anything else, he heard Gohan outside the house. His Sayian hearing working, without even realizing that he was listening to everything around the outside of the house.

"It's fine Trunks. I will look after her. I won't let anyone close to her unless it's you, your mom, Goten and Bulla. Is that okay with you?"

Trunks smiled whispering, "Thanks Gohan. And that's way fine by me."

-#-

"Okay babe. Are you sure you are going to be okay? I am going to school now." Trunks was so worried that he hadn't realized that he had asked the question three times in the space of an hour. Marron knew that he was worried and wanted to make sure that he calmed down.

"I'm going to be fine. Gohan's here remember!." Marron nodded to Gohan who was sat on the sofa in Trunks's bedroom.

"Of Course I remember. But I will miss you and worry about you all day." Trunks added with a smile.

"I know babe. I will miss you too. I love you." She looked at him and smiled, before kissing his cheek and prodding his chest to make him leave.

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing her forehead as he rushed out the door on his way to school. Goten was waiting outside the house in his jeep as Trunks jumped out of the front door and ran to his friend.

"How's Marron?"

"She's fine. Not coming into School today, morning sickness." He smiled, putting his seat belt on, looking at his best friend.

"It's getting worse?" Goten was confused.

"Yeah." Nodding in agreement. "Defiantly worse. She can't even sit still for 5 minutes without throwing up."

"Whoa man, I am feel so sorry for you."

"It's fine dude. It's part of the pregnancy. Gohan's looking after her while I am at school."

As they pulled up at School and got out they saw Bulla waiting by the school gates, waiting for them. She walked up to them and smiled, "Hey, How's Ally?"

Trunks smiled, "She's fine, just got really bad morning sickness."

"Oh, well." Bulla spoke with a sigh. "I think that we should help cheer her up then. What do you think?"

"How are we going to do that?" Trunks smiled, getting excited, "She really needs something to cheer up with everything that is going on."

"With a movie."

"A movie?" Trunks was confused, how could a movie cheer up a sick person?

"Depends which one, I don't want to watch a soppy romance." Goten was always the one to speak up his thoughts, no matter how ridiculous they sounded.

"Goten! We don't have to watch a romance. We can watch anything Marron wants."

"I like that idea, straight after school then?"

"Marron better not choose a rubbish movie."

~#~

Marron was bent over the toilet, throwing up, while Gohan was rubbing her back. "Gohan… Why are you helping me?"

"Because you are my friend and your carrying my Sayian brothers baby."

"But my family tried to kill your kind. My auntie killed your family. What makes me any different?" Marron's eyes filled with tears at the memory of her aunties death and what her auntie forced her to see.

Gohan smiled, "Because you are not like your family, you only tried to kill me once and that was because of your auntie. You didn't know about the fire years ago and you have done a lot since them. Marron, you're my friend, now stop thinking that you will change my mind and make me think that you're a bad person, because that will never happen."

"Thanks." Marron sniffled with a little laugh. "It's just my emotions are all over the place."

"I know Marron." He rubbed her back and helped her stand up, flushing the toilet behind her and wiping her lips with a tissue. "Let's get you cleaned up. In a day or two your sickness should have stopped and you will be able to keep your food down, but you still need to eat now. For the baby's sake too."

Marron nodded, "Okay Gohan. I can't believe you are helping me still. How do you know about all the baby stuff?"

Gohan bit his lip, trying to keep his tears back, "I helped my mom with my sister's pregnancy."

Marron nodded and looked at him, "I'm sorry I should I have known."

Gohan chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine."

"No, Gohan. I am so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. Even pregnant I should have known better not to have asked that question."

"Marron, it's fine." He held her hands and looked at her. "Don't worry honestly, I am fine." He chuckled.

~#~

At School he could tell that Uub, Gohan and Valese were watching him, without even having to turn around and look. He could feel their gaze on every move he took and listening to every word he said.

Uub walked past him on his way to his locker, when Trunks grabbed his arm. "What are you trying to do Uub? Why are you and everyone watching me?"

"We are just making sure you and everyone is okay. The Role models are about you know."

"Uub, just, Just, LEAVE ME ALONE. I'm sick of you staring at me, listening to every word that I say. You are always around, making me feel like I'm in prison. STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT." Trunks ran outside of school, running towards his car, before driving home just slightly speeding. He looked around and checked that no cops were around and pulled up at home, running through the front door and seeing Marron hugging Gohan. He stepped back and sighed relief. "I'm sorry baby. I really couldn't stay away."

Marron giggled and pulled away from Gohan and ran up to him, hugging him. "It's fine baby. I am fine."

Gohan spoke up, "It's your parental instincts, you feel attached to the baby and you want to protect her. You feel that you aren't protecting her when your apart from her."

Trunks smiled, looking at Marron, "Wow. That's exactly how I feel."

Marron smiled and kissed his forehead, "I love you babe."

"I love you too. And the gang are coming around to watch a movie, try and cheer you up. Goten doesn't want to watch a soppy romance though." Trunks chuckled, which made Marron and Gohan laugh.

"Aww, thanks. You are amazing."

"Your appointment is in a couple of hours and the house needs tidying you a little bit. Why don't you two sit down and talk, while I get the house tidy."

"Wow, Gohan cheers man."

"Your welcome. You need to talk anyway. What movie do you want to watch? I will go and get you it from the stores."

"Hmm.. The notebook."

Trunks chuckled, remembering what Goten said earlier, "wow, I think Goten going to have fun."

~#~

Gohan went around cleaning the room, making sure the cushions were neat and the room vacuumed. He cleaned the dishes and put them away, he even cleaned the bathroom. The house was all tidy, his fatherly instincts for Trunks kicking in, making sure everything was perfect. He ran to the stores and bought the notebook before heading back to Trunks's. He could smell hunger off of Marron and started to cook dinner for everyone, lamb with roasted potatoes, cauliflower cheese and sweet corn, his best meal.

He stood over the pan, stirring the food, when Trunks and Marron walked in. "What are you doing?"

"I could smell the hunger off of Marron and decided to make her some food. She hasn't really eaten today at all."

Trunks looked at Marron, shocked and worried, "Marron you should have told me, I would have made some food. Why haven't you been eating."

Marron was nervous, she was biting her finger nails when she finally spoke up minutes later, Trunks was a mess, his face was extremely worried. "I couldn't keep any food down and I didn't want to throw up anymore. I'm sorry Trunks."

"It's fine. You should have told me, I could have helped you."

"I know, I didn't want to worry you like you are now. I am sorry."

"It's okay." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Gohan's made you something now, you should eat it before we go to the check up."

~#~

"Marron, will you lay down on the bed please?" Marron nodded at Dr Master Roshi and laid down, holding Trunks's hand, smiling. "Thank you." He walked up to her with the equipment; sonogram, gel, blood pressure monitor etc. He smiled, pulling her top up, looking into her eyes for a second. "This might be a little cold." He squeezed the gel onto her stomach and put the sonogram monitor on her stomach, rubbing it around, looking on the screen, before spotting the baby and smiling. "There it is. Your baby."

"Can you tell the sex yet?"

"No it will be a couple more weeks before you can tell."

"Wait a second…" Master Roshi moved the monitor around a little more and found something unexpected.

Trunks and Marron grew a little anxious, "What, What is it?" Marron's heart started to race, looking between Trunks, Master Roshi and her stomach, Trunks could hear her heart race and held her hand, rubbing her arm softly.

Master Roshi chuckled to himself, "I can't believe this."

Marron looked at Master Roshi and looked shocked, "Why are you laughing? What's going on?"

"You're baby is developing fast. Every minute you are sat here, it's growing a little." Marron and Trunks laughed with relief, holding each other's hands tightly.

"Well, I am a Sayian."

Everyone laughed, Marron was crying as Trunks started to kiss her face with excitement. "Look at your belly, your showing Ally."

"I'm getting fat."

"No, You're not. Your carrying our baby."

"You're having a baby girl. Congratulations."

~#~

Elsewhere in West City, a young girl is at the hospital, she had been feeling sick for the past three months, she thought that it was a illness, but she realized that it must be something else. She is in a private room with Miss Briefs.

"You are three months pregnant."

"What? Really? Oh my god." The girl burst out crying and held her head in her hands, with Bulma rubbing her back softly. "I just thought I was been sick."

"It's going to be okay. A couple of people your age are pregnant."

"Really? And do they have strict parents too?"

"Some of them do."

She smiled a little and looks down nervously. "But my parents are different."

Her eyes started to water as she walked up stairs, her dad would hit her if she ran and 'teach her another lesson.' She went inside her room and closed the door behind her, opening her work and starting to do her work. She realized that her chemistry partner was Uub and the assignment was to be done together. She took her work and walked downstairs. "Dad, I have to go to the library and meet Uub for my chemistry work. Is that okay?"

"You expect me to let you go out and leave this house with a boy. I shall ring the school and get your partner changed to maybe Bulla. You are most defiantly not working with a boy. If I see you leave this house at all even for five minutes just to meet this boy, you will be taught a long and hard lesson. Do you understand?"

She nodded weakly, muttering under her breath, "Yes Dad."

Her father roared in anger, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She spoke with more volume, "Yes, I understand Dad."

"Right. Now go and do some more work."

I don't have any more work to do. What am I going to do? I have an assignment due next week, I have already let him down earlier today. I can't let him down again, he might turn against me and decide not help me gain better grades. "I have an assignment with Bulla for my English work. I will call her and meet up with her to work on it."

"As long as your home at 6pm."

"Okay Dad."

~#~

Marron and Trunks have just sat down after greeting their guests. "I have decided an old-time favorite movie of mine, The Notebook." Trunks, Marron and Bulla laughed. "Sorry Goten. I don't want to annoy you with a soppy romantic film, you are free to leave if you want."

"I'm here to cheer you up and this is what I do. Even if I have to watch films with your bad taste."

"Oh come on Goten, you love it really." Bulla giggled, hugging into him.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay. Whatever." He hugged Bulla close and took a deep breath as the film began.

Everyone was enticed in the movie, watching it and not getting distracted by the noise of Gohan and the Sayians joining them, sitting down on the floor, watching it, and trying to get into the movie.

At the very end, everyone looked around after hearing a muffled sound. "Who's crying?" Trunks turned on the lights and saw Goten covering his face, sobbing hard. Everyone laughed. "Really Goten? I thought you hated soppy romance films?"

The crowd of people left the house, smirking and teasing Goten. "Thank you guys for trying to cheer me up, it really did cheer me up. I love you guys. Come again soon."

"Oh We defiantly will." Bulla smirked, walking towards the car, helping Goten into the passenger seat. "Maybe you should get into the back seat, since your such a baby."

"No. No way."

"Oh. I love you Goten."

"I know you do. And I love you too." Kisses her on the cheek, before climbing into the car and watching Bulla as she walked around to the driver's seat and drove off.

The house was a mess, there were clothes in a huge pile on Trunks's bed, and something was moving underneath it all, a strange sound left her mouth, as her eyes filled with tears. "Trunks! Trunks!"

Trunks came rushing into the room and looked around, moving all the clothes off of Marron, looking into her eyes. "What's wrong baby? Is it the baby? Why are you crying?"

Marron looked at Trunks, "All my clothes show the bump clearly, we can't let everyone know yet. I don't know what to do. I need new clothes, but we can't afford it."

"Baby, you're in luck, I have a little extra money this week. Master Roshi is giving me a pay rise, as more animals are getting injured at this time of year. Let's get you a couple more tops and trousers and maybe a dress?"

Marron smiled happily, looking at his face, like a little child on Christmas morning. "Really? Are you sure?"

He nodded happily, "Of course baby. We can go now if you want and you can wear one of my jumpers, if you want."

She giggled softly, looking into his eyes, sitting up. "Already got one on." He chuckled softly, as he started to tickle her sides, been careful of the baby. "Babe, stop it."

"No, I won't. Until you smile and give me a kiss." She smiled and gave him a kiss, as he stopped tickling her and helped her out of the mess, pulling her up and taking her hand and walking towards the car. "Let's get out of here."

~#~

Marron had picked out a couple of tops, dresses and trousers that didn't show off her bump but covered it up. She had gotten changed into a nice dress, before sitting in the room. She felt a little nervous about everyone at school seeing her bump and talking about her.

Trunks had watched her try on tons of dresses and tops, before she had finished. He smiled as she was finally done and looked at her. "Babe, I will make sure that you are happy, but you need to know that you shouldn't be afraid of showing off your bump. You should be happy."

"I know, but the rumors will…" She stood up and shook her head. "Can we not talk about his please.. not right now."

Trunks nodded and kissed her forehead. "At least while you are at home, you can show off your bump. It's cute. It's our little baby." He smiled and kissed the bump. "Soon she will be kicking."

Marron smiled and nodded, "Hopefully not too soon."

Trunks smiled and kissed her lips again. "I love you baby."

Marron grinned and kissed him back. "I love you too."

~#~

A day later, it was time to go back to school. Marron was really nervous and held onto Trunks's hand tightly, scared that if she let go, everything would go wrong. She forced a tight smile, as she walked down the school corridor. Nobody really looked at her, it was like she had never left.

Trunks let go of her hand and smiled. "You will be fine." He quickly went to his locker and collected his books.

Marron went to her locker and opened it up, to find that there was a lot of stuffed letters. She picked them all up and chucked them in her bag, she didn't want to read them in front of everyone, she wanted Goten, Bulla and Trunks to be there when she did. She closed her eyes, as Trunks appeared, cuddling her from behind. "What's wrong sweetie? Are you okay?"

Marron nodded, holding back her tears. "I'll explain later." She shut her locker and went to class, pulling away from Trunks. She took out her books out of her bag and laid them on the desk.

A couple of girls in the class were staring at Marron and Trunks, Trunks realised before Marron did, but didn't want to worry her, she was already worried enough. He held her hand as she sat in lesson, doing the work that was asked.

A murmur started to go around the classroom, Marron didn't have to hear what was being said to know what they were talking about. She quickly stood up and walked out, her eyes watering. She ran as fast as she could, before Trunks turned the corner and shouted her name. She turned round for a brief second, when someone bumped into her and she went flying across the floor. Trunks was the first person to run up to her and ask if she was okay.

Uub just stood there shocked. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Marron nodded, slowly sitting up. "Yes." Her eyes were filled with tears as she started to sob harder. "I hate this school."

Trunks cuddled her and held her close. "Let's get you up and to Master Roshi. We should really get you checked \out; we don't want to risk harming the baby."

Marron nodded, as Uub rushed over and helped Trunks pick Marron up back onto her feet. "Do you want me to come with you? I can drive, then you can keep an eye on her."

Trunks nodded, helping Marron to Uub's car. He put her in the back and sat next to her. While Uub got in the front, starting to drive to Master Roshi's place. Marron held her belly protectively, as a moan slipped out of her mouth. Trunks and Uub looked at her alittle panicked.

"Are you okay?"

"What's going on babe?"

"Is the baby coming?"

Marron smiled and looked at them. "I think it was just a kick. I'm not sure, I have never felt that before."

Uub relaxed alittle driving to Master Roshi's. "So.. there's two pregnant teenagers in town at the moment." He chuckled.

Marron and Trunks looked a little confused and looked at Uub. "What? Who's the other person?"

Uub shook his head. "I can't tell you. Let's say they are having a hard time dealing with it and their father hit them."

"What?! He hit her?"

"Yes, he hit her, so she moved out. And is living with someone more protective, let's say."

"Valese Reyes?"

"Who got her up the duff?"

"Well, she won't tell me. But she doesn't want anyone to know, so don't tell her I have told you and don't tell Goten or Bulla."

"We won't."

~#~

Marron was laid on the bed that Master Roshi had sorted out for her, she was holding her top up, as Trunks was doing an ultrasound on her belly. Master Roshi was watching the screen intensely. "I think the baby is fine, but you may have a broken rib or so. Have you been in any pain at all?"

Marron shook her head and looked at him. "No, I'm fine. It's just a little ache I have had for days. It's fine."

Trunks looked at her panicked. "You didn't tell me."

"It's just a little ache, probably pulled a muscle or something. I'm fine."

Master Roshi looked alittle worried and did a physical exam, feeling around the rib he suspected to be broken. There was no sign of a broken bone, but she did flinch when he touched the area lightly. "Right, I will give you a pain relief that is suitable for a pregnant young lady. And then I want you to go home and put your feet up, have a rest."

Marron nodded and stood up, walking to Uub's car. They all quickly climbed in and took Marron home. 


End file.
